Annabeth's distress
by Lucario718
Summary: Percy has just suddenly disappeared. Everyone at camp half-blood is out searching for him. But how is Annabeth handling it. takes place between the last Olympian and the lost hero, during the 8 months Percy was missing. My first fanfiction. slow at updating.
1. The night before (prolouge)

Annabeth POV

Today was just a normal day at camp. Nothing spectacular happened, a new camper showed up again. It looks like the gods are actually keeping their oath that percy made them say as a reward for stopping Kronos. Ever since that day we got an influx of new campers, not only that but a lot of the old unclaimed campers are being clamed now. In this last week alone I had to design three new cabins and expansions on four cabins. Not that I'm complaining, I love it. Not to mention I'm redesigning olympus! Although today was an easy day. Today i just helped teach some new campers about the history of the gods. That and spent time with my boyfriend Percy. We went out for a small date and are currently flying back to camp on blackjack.

When we get back we say our goodnights.

"Hey seaweed brain" he groaned hearing his nickname "what are you doing tomorrow?" I asked him.

"Hm not much really. Chiron is finally letting me see my mom tomorrow. Gods he is stubborn, it took almost the whole summer to convince him that no monsters will do anything right now." He got that right, Chiron is like a second father to me, he basically raised me from when i got to camp, but he is extremely stubborn. Most of the time he is right to be though.

"He can be, but you know its for good reason. Anyway, if your visiting your mom tomorrow do you mind if I come along? I love your mom, plus my schedule is empty tomorrow.

"Sure! She'll love to see you!" With that he yawns.

"Well seaweed brain looks like you need to get some shut eye." I stand on my toes and kiss him goodnight. "Night, ill see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight wise girl!" He said before walking off towards his own cabin. Little did either of us know our trip tomorrow will never happen.


	2. Where is he?

Hey guys I'm back. Sorry for the long wait for chapter 2!

Ive been busy but I'll try to add chapters every so often.

I do want to say thank you to Dernbu for your comment! this is the first story Ive made public so I'm hoping to improve my writing on here!

Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, if there is anything you feel like i should fix, feel free to PM me or comment. it may be a while before I see it but once I do I'll definitely look into making the changes.

-lucario718

* * *

I wake up early the next morning after another nightmare. I can't get it out of my head. It felt so real. Of course demigod dreams are rarely just dreams. I dreamed that camp was being attacked. I didn't recognize the attackers but I could clearly see the cabins on fire and the bodies of campers lying motionless.

There is no way this is going to happen. Kronos was defeated already. There's no way the monsters would make attack us, at camp no less, right now. I shake it off and get ready to shower.

With hot water running down my back, i let my mind wander. Unfortunately it goes back to my dream from last night. I remind myself it can't be real. It's just a god messing with me again. But it felt so real.

"I'll tell Chiron about it. Just in case." I tell myself. Until I remember "wait, Percy and I are going to visit his mom today. Ill just tell him tomorrow." I think out loud. Hoping the visit will take my mind off it. After a while I get out and get dressed. Seeing how I'/s not yet time for breakfast I sit down to get some blueprints done. I wasn't 100% honest when I said I had nothing to do, but I didn't want to miss the chance to see Sally again.

It wasn't long until the horn for breakfast sounded and I lead my cabin to the pavilion to eat. I notice Percy is not there today. He probably is still asleep. He does tend to sleep in. I laugh a bit remembering his reaction anytime he sleeps through breakfast. Quickly finishing my food I tell my siblings that I'm going to wake Percy so he doesn't miss his precious food, again. They say bye and I'm off to cabin 3.

As I walk I feel something nagging me. Something just feels off. I try to brush it off as nothing but the feeling will not go away. Eventually I make it to Percy's cabin. "Percy! Time to get up, you're missing breakfast again!" I called knocking on his door. After a moment with no answer I slowly open the door and walk in. It's a much of a mess as usual but something's wrong. I look around but I can't find Percy. My first thought is he is hiding under the blankets again, but when I check he is not there. Thinking maybe he's somewhere else in camp I search for a bit, growing more worried every moment I cant find him.

After making sure he is nowhere I run towards the big house. "Chiron!" I called.

"Oh, good morning Annabeth. What's wrong?" He replied noticing the panicked look on my face.

"Its Percy!"

"What happened with Percy?" He asks.

"He's missing!" I say with tears starting to form. "He's not in his cabin and I cant find him anywhere in camp."

"Maybe he left to see sally already? You know he planned to go today, right?"

"Yes i know, but this is Percy, there is no way he would be awake enough to do that this early. Plus I was supposed to go with him."

"Try sending her an iris message. Maybe something happened and he had to leave early. You know the lengths he would go for his mother."

"You're right" I start calming down. "I'll give her a call." I run to the Poseidon cabin to use the fountain there. A rainbow is already formed and I throw a drachma in "Oh goddess of the rainbow, show me Sally Jackson, in New York City."(Probably got this wrong but its close. If needed ill go back and fix it up later) an image of sally slowly appears. "Mrs. Jackson!"

Startled Sally jumps and starts looking around, until her eyes spot me. "Oh, hey Annabeth. You scared me! And for the last time, call me Sally." She said with a small laugh.

I start to smile at this. "Sorry about that Sally. Um, is Percy there?"

"Not yet, I thought you both were going to come by later? Did something happen." She asked. She started to look nervous.

"Something might have. Give me a little bit to figure it out than I'll come by. But if you see Percy, please tell him I'm going to kick his butt when I see him!" I said trying to keep my voice from shaking.

"Wait is Percy not there now?"

"I'll tell you about this when I see you soon." I slash through the message effectively cutting the connection before she could ask more questions. But I just remembered something. I pull out another drachma and toss it into a newly formed rainbow. "Oh goddess of the rainbow, show me Percy Jackson. New york?" I guess, assuming he didn't leave the state.

Instead of seeing him I only heard a voice. "This person is not receiving iris messages at this time." Now I'm really worried. I can only think of one more person who may know where Percy is. I throw in another drachma. "Oh goddess of the rainbow show me lord Poseidon, Olympus." Instead of a message the drachma just flew back out.

Well that was weird. I run out to go tell Chiron what happened. When i got there he looked uneasy. "Chiron is everything ok?"

"No Annabeth. It is not. I just got word that Olympus has closed its doors. No one can get in or even contact the gods. Iris messaging worked for a little while so i could be informed but once the connection was cut no one has been able to send on."

"Oh no. That's what just happened to me. After I contacted Mrs. Jackson, I couldn't get to Percy or lord Poseidon".

"I have a bad feeling Annabeth. We will hold a cabin meeting tomorrow. For now go visit Sally, let her know what is happening and that we will find Percy and bring him home safely."

Tears start to form in my eyes again. "I will." I walk off not being able to say more in fear that I'll start crying. I go to the stables to find blackjack. When I do I tell him what happened, knowing he loves Percy. He begins stomping his hooves in anger.

"Blackjack, it's going to be ok. We will find him. But for now I need you." This seems to calm him down enough to where he seems to be listening. "Can you take me to Mrs. Jackson's house? I need to talk to her." He does a nodding motion and I grab his saddle. We take off. It feels weird riding blackjack without Percy. Definitely is quieter without the arguing between Percy and the Pegasus. After about an hour we land the roof of Sally's apartment building.

"Blackjack you can fly back to camp. I'll be a while. I promise I'll give you some sugar cubes when I get back." He flies off seemingly excited at my offer. Once he's out of sight I start making my way to Sally's apartment. Trying to keep tears from falling I knock on her door. After a moment she opens it, upon seeing me she pulls me into a hug, and the tears fall.


	3. Telling Sally

Sally leads me inside her apartment and has me sit on the couch. I try to stop the tears but I can't. They just keep coming.

"Annabeth, dear, what happened? It's not like you to cry like this."

I need to tell her that her son is missing but I can't seem to find the words to do so. I mean, how am I supposed to tell Sally, one of the kindest people on earth, that her son went missing, again? Luckily, she seems to get the idea that I need to think for a minute. "Annabeth, I'll be right back, I just have to go to the kitchen, do you want anything? A drink or something to eat? I have those cookies you and Percy like and they should be just about done." Her offer sounds good, but at the mention of Percy I tense up.

"Actually Sally." I pause to collect my thoughts. "I need to talk to you about Percy."

"Oh dear, what did that boy do this time?"

I chuckle a little at her response, knowing that something like this would usually be because he did something stupid. Which he did now.

"Um. Well, Percy… we can't find him." I look at the floor.

"Sweetie what do you mean you can't find him? Isn't he at camp right now?"

"Well, no. I looked all over camp and he is nowhere. Not even by the lake, which he always goes to. I tried to reach lord Poseidon, but the Iris messages went down shortly after I talked to you." I want to look her in the eye when telling her this, but I can't seem to look at her at all.

"Did he sneak out of camp again? Or maybe he just wants to be alone for a little while. He does tend to do that when something is bothering him, after all." Sally really did not want to believe her son went missing again. She's not wrong though, he known for sneaking out of camp when he wants to, and he does go off on his own when he's deep in thought especially since the war. But I know that's not the case this time.

"Sally, I'm sorry. I don't think this is one of those times. I think something is wrong, and I was proven right once the iris messages stopped working. Why would the gods get rid of our only safe form of communication suddenly? And it happened right when we discovered Percy was missing? The timing is too perfect for it to be a coincidence."

Sally backs up a bit, stumbling a little, turns and goes to the kitchen without saying anything. I can only imagine how hard it is for her. I mean she was just told her son went missing again. I just put my head in my hands, the tears just won't stop. I wish I didn't have to tell Sally about this but I'm glad I came here. Sally has a way to make everything better.

A few minutes pass and I finally stopped the tears. I'm starting to worry about Sally she hasn't left the kitchen yet. Walking into the kitchen I see her leaning on the counter her hands covering her face. As I walk up to her she uncovers her eyes and I wrap my arms around her.

"It'll be ok Sally, we'll find him" we just stand there embracing each other. Once she stops crying we start talking about other things. It's starting to get late.

"Annabeth do you want to stay for dinner? I planned to have both of you over tonight, so I have too much food for just me."

"I'd love to." I really don't want to go back to camp yet. Plus, Sally's cooking is amazing.

So, we eat spaghetti and cookies which she had in the oven since we both know that if she didn't make them Percy would just keep asking if he can have some. Dinner goes by without much noise, neither of us can think of anything to say. It's obvious that the Percy situation is on both of our minds. After dinner we go to the couch and watch some TV.

I can't get him off my mind. What if he's hurt. What if he's dead?! Shaking I try to push those thoughts down. I mean, he went missing before and showed up again after his funeral. Plus, he has the curse of Achilles, no one else knows where his mortal spot is. Even he isn't stupid enough to tell anyone else. I hug my legs to my chest and hide my face. I miss him. I wish that any moment he would walk through that door and act like nothing ever happened. But I know that won't happen. Suddenly there's a hand on my back, I look up at Sally. Face brimmed with tears again. Sally just embraces me. I let it all out. These aren't the quiet tears from earlier, I'm full out sobbing.

"I-I miss him… I saw him just last night but knowing he's missing… I can't help but wish he was right here." That's all I could bring myself to say. I feel like such a baby, just sitting here crying on Sally's shoulder. But just this once, I won't force myself to be calm and collected. We stay like that until late. Sally offers to let me stay the night. I don't want to leave yet. So, I go to Percy's room and fall on his bed. His room is just as messy as his cabin when Tyson isn't around. The thought makes me laugh but does little to raise my spirits. So, I just stay laying in his bed until I fall asleep. Hoping that for once ill have a dreamless night.


	4. Denial

Its been a week since Percy disappeared. I haven't had a good nights sleep since, normally I wake up in the middle of the night from nightmares. Almost every night i sneak into Percy's cabin, just to be around something that reminds me of him. I don't think anyone notices, if they do they decided to not say anything, which I'm grateful for. I never knew how much I could miss someone, especially in only a week. Chiron has already sent out a search party which should be returning today. Grover and the other satyrs are searching for him as well, on-top of their normal demigod searches. I'm still a little angry Chiron wouldn't let me join the search team, his reasoning is sound but it doesn't make me feel any better.

He says I'm not in the right mindset to go searching, He's worried I cant think straight, which as much as I hate to admit, is true. I haven't been thinking straight, but no way in Hades will i admit that to him. He's excused me from camp activities for now. So I spend most of my time sitting by the lake, thinking of Percy. Praying to every god imaginable that he's ok, like I'm doing now.

Suddenly I hear the conch horn, signaling the search party's return. I scramble from the lakeside and rush towards Thalia's tree.

Please let them find him, or at least a clue on where he is, please. I think as I run towards the hill. As i arrive i see Will, Clarisse, Travis and connor, being welcomed back. Clarisse sees me and walks towards me. She and i aren't the closest but definitely closer then before the war, near death experiences are good ways to bond. When we reach each other she wraps her arms around me and says 2 words, the last words i wanted to hear. "I'm sorry."

"Its ok. Thank you." I say after a while, and begin walking away. Tears threatening to fall. No one tries to stop me. I just go to the Poseidon cabin and plop on Percy's bed, just staring at his roof.

A few minutes later I hear a knock and a quiet creek of the cabin door opening. I don't look at the new arrival.

"Hey Annie. How you holding up?" Says a familiar voice.

"Thalia!" I yell jumping out of the bed to give her a hug, completely ignoring that she called me Annie. Finally I respond to her question with "I'm fine..." which is a load of BS but maybe she'll believe me.

Thalia give me a look before saying, "Annabeth, we both know your lying. Its ok to be sad, no one will think less of you for it."

"I'm not lying Thalia, I'm seriously fine." Thalia just crosses her arms across her chest and looks at me. I can tell she doesn't believe me.

"Who are you trying to convince, me or yourself? Cause your not fooling anyone Annie, especially yourself. just admit it already."

"Ok fine!" I yell, throwing my hands up. "Its just... being sad isn't going to solve anything, it won't find Percy. But even knowing this, I can't sleep, I'm thinking about him all the time. I don't even know if he's alive anymore. I just cant stop myself from crying all the time. I hate it."

"Look Annabeth you can't be strong all the time. I'd be more worried if this didn't effect you this way. Its normal to miss him, and i know he's alive and we will find him."

"How can you be so sure?!" I nearly yell at her. "Its been a whole week and he hasn't once tried to contact anyone! We cant find any trace of him its almost like he just vanished! The only hope we have is that the gods may know where he is but we cant even contact them, Olympus is locked down and Iris messages are down!"

"And don't you think thats suspicious!? All ways to contact the gods go down just after percy disappears! They probably have something to do with it! And we know they didn't kill him cause other wise uncle Poseidon would have started wreaking havoc on the world in his rage!"

"Its possible but as far as we know may not be true. Most of the gods have something against him anyway. I wouldn't put it passed them to do something to him even at the risk of angering lord Poseidon."

"We'll find him Annabeth, have some faith. Look i didn't come here to argue with you. Us hunters are here temporarily while we cant contact lady Artemis. So i'm taking you to the city today. Chiron already agreed, he thinks it'll be good for you to get out of camp for a day."

"I don't know about tha..." she cuts me off.

"I didn't ask, we are going out today. So go get ready to leave while i make sure argus is ready to go." She walks out and i guess i have to go along with her plans. So i leave the Poseidon cabin, and make my way to my cabin to change out of the camp t-shirt, grab my bag, and some money.


End file.
